The invention relates to an earth leakage protection device comprising an input designed to be connected to a measuring toroid of an earth leakage current, comparison means for comparing a signal representative of an earth leakage current with a reference threshold, and processing means to command a trip relay for opening main contacts when an earth leakage fault is detected. The invention also relates to an electrical switchgear unit comprising main conductors and contacts connected in series, a measuring toroid of an earth leakage current surrounding the main conductors, a trip relay for opening said main contacts, and an earth leakage protection device connected to the toroid and to the trip relay.